


Stubbornness

by arda_ancalima



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Young Qui-Gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arda_ancalima/pseuds/arda_ancalima
Summary: "You might be able to fool Master Yoda, and most other people, but I know you best," Tahl said. "You’re afraid of Dooku, and don’t think you’ll be a good match."A moment with young Jedi Initiates Qui-Gon and Tahl.





	Stubbornness

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt "Childhood for Tahl and Qui-Gon" on [tumblr](https://arda-ancalima.tumblr.com/post/186644973183/send-me-a-number-and-two-characters-get-a).

"Are you going to ask for a transfer?"

Qui-Gon started. "A what?"

Tossing her study materials on Qui-Gon's sleep couch, Tahl plopped on the floor where they usually spread out their homework after class. She waited for him to sit too, which he did reluctantly.

"You might be able to fool Master Yoda, and most other people, but I know you best," Tahl said. "You’re afraid of Dooku, and don’t think you’ll be a good match."

"That’s not true, I’m not afraid," Qui-Gon protested, feeling warm with embarrassment. Of course he couldn’t hide what he had been thinking all day from his best friend. "Master Dooku is one of the greatest swordsmen in the Order, and it’s an honor to know I will be his Padawan when I turn thirteen."

"But you don’t think you’ll be a good fit," Tahl pressed, her voice becoming gentle.

Between them, Qui-Gon absently gathered some durasheets, straightening an already neat pile. "I don’t know him very well. We seem to think differently about things, and he’s sort of aloof. But I have much to learn, don’t I? I’ll be a better Jedi if I learn from someone unlike me."

Tahl considered this. "That makes sense. But you’re too nice for him, and ever since he chose you, you’ve been even quieter than usual. And I don’t think you’ve gotten into trouble once, which _really_ worries me."

Shrugging, Qui-Gon laughed a little despite himself. "I just want to be a good Padawan, and a good Jedi Knight someday."

"I know. And you will be," Tahl said with her radiant smile. "But think about it, okay? There’s no shame in admitting you wouldn’t work well together."

Qui-Gon sighed. "I’ll meditate on it."

"That’s the tone that means, _I’m going to continue being stubborn about this thing, I’m just trying to get Tahl to shut up_."

Leave it to her to cheer him up even after a day of worry. She was right though—he wasn’t going to consider asking for a different master.

"So how is your class project going?" Qui-Gon asked.

Tahl made a face. "It’s the worst and I don’t want to talk about it."

"I’m sure Master Difusal would help you if you asked."

"I can figure it out on my own."

"There's no shame in admitting you need help either," Qui-Gon insisted.

With a dramatic sigh, Tahl pulled her books off the bed and flipped one open to a random page. "I hate it when you use my words against me. But I hate asking for help even more."

"Now who’s being stubborn," Qui-Gon said quietly, looking up at Tahl with a half-smile. "Let me help you at least."

"I’ll be fine."

"But aren’t friends supposed to help each other?"

Tahl was silent, and for a few moments they just sat together among their books by Qui-Gon’s sleep couch as they had many afternoons before.

"I’ll think about it," she said finally.

"And you’re not just saying that?" Qui-Gon asked softly.

As Tahl's green and gold striped eyes locked with his, he saw her sincerity and the depth of her care for their friendship beneath all the bickering. "Okay. I’ll think about it for real."

Qui-Gon smiled.

"If only because I know you won’t stop pestering me," Tahl added.

"...You do know me well."


End file.
